


Feline Exorcists

by Kree_Minory



Series: Random Fandom Plotbunnies [3]
Category: D.Gray-man, Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Minory/pseuds/Kree_Minory
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda go through a door in the Ark while chasing Timcampy. When they wake up, they’re all cats! Jayfeather receives a message from StarClan about cursed cats. Note: I don’t own anything, so I apologize profusely for mistakes.





	Feline Exorcists

 

Jayfeather was wandering around the forest, taking in the green leaves and grass, the brown tree trunks. He was beginning to wonder if he should have gone poking around the others’ dreams when he saw Yellowfang, standing next to a bush, her tail twitching.

“What took you so long?” she growled before turning and gesturing with her tail for him to follow.

Somewhat confused, he bounded over to her. After catching up, he asked, “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see in a minute,” she leaped over a rock, and he followed. There, in the middle of a clearing, was…something. It was large and misshapen, with star symbols on and around it. Jayfeather had no idea what it was, but it smelled terrible, like the monsters that traveled on thunderpaths, but different.

“What is that?” he asked, wrinkling his nose and covering it with his paw in an attempt to block the smell. It didn’t work.

“It’s a cursed cat,” Spottedleaf came up to them. “Something happened to it, something that hurt the soul.”

“Great StarClan,” he breathed. “ _That’s_ a cat?”

“Beware,” Bluestar joined them. “We can’t kill them. You can’t kill them. They can and will kill you.”

“There are strangers coming,” Yellowfang added.

“Some will help you, others will kill you,” Spottedleaf stated.

“Beware the cursed cats,” they chorused. “Beware the akuma.”

“What are akuma? What cursed cats?” Jayfeather asked, confused. But it was too late, he opened his eyes to darkness.

  
  


“Timcampy!” Allen called, running through the Ark, searching for the little golden golem. “Tim, where are you?”

“Well, Yuu, what do think?” Lavi asked Kanda, “Should we help?”

A tick mark appeared on Kanda’s head, but otherwise he did not respond.

“Ahh, c’mon Yuu-chan, you know-” Kanda pulled Mugen quickly out of its sheath and swung at the rabbit, causing him to stop talking mid-sentence.

When Lenalee came in to find them for dinner a few moments later, she found Lavi running away from Kanda yelling, “I’m sorry, Yuuuu!” Kanda was swinging Mugen at him yelling, “Come back here, Baka Usagi!”

Lenalee sighed and went to stop Kanda from killing Lavi when Allen ran between the hunter and his prey, chasing a cat. “Get back here!” he yelled at it, totally ignorant of the danger he ran past. “Master will kill me if I lose that, give it back!”

“I’ll help Allen!” Lavi shouted and took off after him.

“Bean sprout, when I’m done with the rabbit, you’re next!” he growled, and he ran after them.

Lenalee sighed again and followed them, hoping to catch up to them before Kanda killed her other two friends.

She caught up to them in time to see the cat run through a door followed by Allen, who was followed by Lavi, who was followed by Kanda, with Lenalee bringing up the rear. As soon as she passed over the threshold, the closed and the world went black.

 

Innocence:

Allen- white hair, white and brown patterned fur; red, burned looking left-foreleg, turns into tattoo pattern at shoulder (claws are black); pentacle scar above eye, tracery over and below; silver eyes; activated Innocence still has the mask and cape, the claws, instead of being a foot long, are 3”

Lenalee- black and dark grey; anklets and cross patterns in fur near paws; butterflies at ankles when activated

Lavi- brown-red fur, green eye; eye patch over left eye; collar with hammer charm when activated, it glows, and to use it, his paws glow too.

Kanda- blue black; claws are Innocence, blue when activated

Timcampy- itself, but too big for a cat to eat

 

 


End file.
